Doctor Fate vs Lucina (OMM)
Doctor Fate vs Lucina is a OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 3! DC vs Fire Emblem! One of these is about maintaining fate, while the other seeks to change theirs. Who wins this fated battle? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Ylisse (Fire Emblem) '' Fate hung in the balance. On one hand, Lucina needed to go back in time to try and prevent the ruin of her land. But Dr Fate had been instructed by the helm that he must intervene. As Lucina stood waiting, a mysterious portal opened before her and lead to her grabbing her Falchion. "Lucina - Daughter of Chrom. You must ''not ''be allowed to alter this timeline." Fate said coldly. Lucina grimaced and tilted her blade. "The future is not written. Yet. I ''must ''be allowed to save this land." she countered, rushing at the Doctor. '''FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT! ' She struck at Fate's head several times, but he weaved in and out, backing himself into a tree before launching small balls of magic at the princess, blasting her into the ground. He then began a bombardment of magic and spells, which Lucina deflected with Falchion, before the blade was flung from her grip. Fate charged her, and she grabbed him arm and drove a knee into his sternum. She did so repeatedly, tossing him over her shoulder and looking for a stomp on him as the mysterious figure teleported. Lucina retrieved Falchion and rushed in a giant circle, looking to open up the battlefield. Fate appeared before her, creating a projection of the emblem on his attire, planting Lucina against a tree, before letting loose with more balls of magic. Lucina flinched and grimaced, but eventually worked up the strength to fight through them. "I can not lose!" she insisted, dodging three more incoming orbs. Fate teleported from the initial attack and appeared above Lucina, who rose with a Dolphin Slash and caught the side of the helm. "Fool! You can not defy order!" Fate scoffed, weaving magic down on her and breaking her fall with a launching blast. She immediately got back up, a fire in her eyes. "Time to change fate!" she called, engaging a critical hit. Fate summoned the emblem around her neck, pulling her back away from him as the attack began to whittle away. "Child... you will not change fate." he said, flinging her into the tree. Lucina hit hard, and Fate began filling his palms with balls of magic, racing towards Lucina with the attacks. Lucina staggered forth, before delivering a parry of the initial strike. Then, with Fate's midsection completely exposed, she delivered a Dancing Blade sequence, leaving him vulnerable to a fierce shield breaker. The stabbing attack sent Fate careening into a wall, knocking him out cold. KO! Lucina sheathed her weapon as her allies arrived. "It's time to save this world!" Lucina said, as she rallied her troops. With one look back at the fallen Doctor, she placed her mask over her face, shaking her head before moving on with the objective. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Hero vs Hero OMMs Category:Protagonist themed OMMs Category:DC vs Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem vs DC Category:Comic vs Video Games themed OMMs Category:Completed OMMs